


The Colors of Love

by Pepper_Sanders



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_Sanders/pseuds/Pepper_Sanders
Summary: Lucas and Eliott recall the first time they made love.





	The Colors of Love

Lucas loved watching Eliott paint. Eliott had started taking art classes at University, and was really enjoying himself. His overall mood had improved since starting the classes, and his skill level had increased exponentially week over week. He shared some of his work on social media and had been commissioned for artwork for a medical facility, a school, and a French film actress. They were going to have lunch with her that weekend. Lucas couldn’t hide how proud he was of his boyfriend and all the progress he’d made in the last year.

Whatever he was painting now was a secret. Eliott always kept the canvas turned away from Lucas, covered it when he wasn’t painting, and hid it when he was away. He said it was a commissioned piece for a big client, and he didn’t want to share until it was further along.

Lucas smiled because he sometimes caught Eliott staring at him as if carefully studying his profile. He wondered if the painting was a gift for him, but he didn’t want to ask, as he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. The thought that Eliott would do something like that for him warmed his heart — and other, lower areas.

“Can you take a break?” Lucas asked, his voice soft with desire.

Eliott looked up and smiled. He didn’t say a word, but silently cleaned his brushes, cleaned up his area, and covered the canvas. He walked over to Lucas who was propped up on one elbow on the bed. Eliott leaned over, grabbed his face gently in his hands, and kissed him slowly and deeply. Lucas felt something wet on his face, paint that Eliott had neglected to remove from his fingers.

Eliott must have noticed, too. “Do you remember the first time we made love?” he whispered into Lucas’s mouth, his eyes staring into Lucas’s eyes.

Lucas nodded but didn't break eye contact as Eliott turned him over onto his back and pressed him down into the bed. Their kisses became urgent, more passionate, almost painful, as both recalled the moment they both knew they would let the other in completely, if only for a perfect moment in time.

“You’re beautiful in color,” Eliott said, finally pulling back so they could catch their breath.

“Do you have extra paint over there?” Lucas asked. He meant for the question to be light, funny, instead, it came out whispered and rushed as Eliott touched him in ways only Eliott could, making him squirm with desire. “I think I would like to co-create another Pollock-inspired piece for our new apartment…the leasing agent did say we could paint one accent wall,” Lucas breathlessly continued.

Eliott smiled. “I think I have extra paint,” he said, studying the large blank wall that ran the window-free side of their bedroom. He paused, “that’s a huge fucking wall.”

“I’m up for the challenge, are you?” Lucas teased.

Eliott groaned and pressed Lucas down harder on the bed as he kissed him again and again. Lucas reached around to grab Eliott’s ass and pull him closer to him until there was no space left between them. After a few moments, Eliott pulled away. The look in Eliott’s eyes melted Lucas like butter on a hot stove, but he was able to stand on wobbly legs as Eliott stood from the bed and pulled him up and towards his painting area.

Lucas looked over at the blank wall again and smiled. They would probably be cleaning the imitation wood floors for weeks…and would probably lose their deposit. It would be worth it, he thought to himself, looking again at the beautiful boy who stood in front of him holding a bottle of blue paint that matched the color of the ocean. It was also the color of his lover’s eyes…one of the many colors of love.


End file.
